1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable hinge assembly suitable for mounting a body closure component to a vehicle body. For example, the hinge can be used to mount a deck lid to a vehicle body.
2. Disclosure Information
In mounting hinged body closure components to a motor vehicle body, it is necessary to carefully control the gap between the outer surface of the closure component and the outer surface of the adjacent body panels. It is known to provide one or both of the hinge leaves with elongated holes so that the position of the body closure component can be finely adjusted before bolts, which pass through the elongated holes, are tightened. However, it is usually difficult to obtain access to these bolts because they will normally be concealed beneath the closure component which they mount.